


Il dovere di un prefetto

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Harry Potter Crossover Boot Camp Challenge, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Arthur si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, perchè si stesse dando tanto pena per uno come Alfred F. Jones, che in sole due settimane dall'inizio della scuola gli aveva già fatto perdere più cento punti. Aveva sentito quella coversazione tra i membri della squadra di Serpeverde per caso, e avrebbe potuto far finta di niente e tornarsene tranquillamente agli spalti. E invece no, doveva fare il suo dovere di Prefetto, e assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuna violazione alle regole durante la prima partita della stagione di Quidditch.'' Arthy - fece sorpreso Alfred, vedendolo entrere nello spogliatoio - Che ci fai qui?'''' Non chiamarmi Arthy. Per te sono solo Arthur, Jones - precisò l'altro, sistemandosi meglio la divisa, dato che era stato quasi calpestato da una folla scalmanata di tifosi di Grifondoro - Non farti strane idee, sono venuto solo per...'''' Fare il tifo per noi Arthy?'' chiese speranzoso il ragazzo, ignorandolo e interrompendolo, avendo notato una bandierina rossa con il leone di Grifondoro che l'altro teneva in mano.Immediatamente l'inglese la nascose dietro la schiena:'' N-no, certo che no! Che cosa vai a pensare, Jones. Voi Grifondoro vi montate sempre la testa. [...]
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 3





	Il dovere di un prefetto

**Author's Note:**

> \- Storia precedentemente pubblicata su Efp

Arthur si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, perchè si stesse dando tanto pena per uno come Alfred F. Jones, che in sole due settimane dall'inizio della scuola gli aveva già fatto perdere più cento punti. Aveva sentito quella coversazione tra i membri della squadra di Serpeverde per caso, e avrebbe potuto far finta di niente e tornarsene tranquillamente agli spalti. E invece no, doveva fare il suo dovere di Prefetto, e assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuna violazione alle regole durante la prima partita della stagione di Quidditch.   
'' Arthy - fece sorpreso Alfred, vedendolo entrere nello spogliatoio - Che ci fai qui?''  
'' Non chiamarmi Arthy. Per te sono solo Arthur, Jones - precisò l'altro, sistemandosi meglio la divisa, dato che era stato quasi calpestato da una folla scalmanata di tifosi di Grifondoro - Non farti strane idee, sono venuto solo per...''  
'' Fare il tifo per noi Arthy?'' chiese speranzoso il ragazzo, ignorandolo e interrompendolo, avendo notato una bandierina rossa con il leone di Grifondoro che l'altro teneva in mano.   
Immediatamente l'inglese la nascose dietro la schiena:'' N-no, certo che no! Che cosa vai a pensare, Jones. Voi Grifondoro vi montate sempre la testa. E poi perchè dovrei tifare per voi, dato che giocherete contro Serpeverde?''  
'' Ovvio. Perchè gioca _The Hero_ '' si vantò il giovane Cercatore, gonfiando il petto, orgoglioso.  
'' _Idiot_ \- sibillò Arthur - Sei un completo _idiot_. Non farò il tifo per voi idioti che vi mettete sempre nei guai per dimostrare quanto siete forti o coraggiosi. Sono qui solo per avvertirti di stare attento a Gilbert.''  
'' Eh? E perchè?''  
'' Il nostro cacciatore - tentò di spiegargli pazientemente l'inglese, senza perdere la calma - Ha truccato la sua Nimbus 2000. Ora dovrebbe essere veloce più di una Firebolt. Se vedi il Boccino sta attento, non farti seguire da Gilbert. Non so, fa quella finta Wrone...''  
'' Finta Wronsky.''  
'' Quel che è. Insomma, fa quello che vuoi, basta che non ti faccia seguire. Chiaro? Credo che anche uno stupido _yankee_ come te potrebbe riuscire a capire una cosa semplicissima come questa '' sibillò astioso il Serpeverde, scoccandogli un'occhiataccia.  
'' Wow! Grazie per il consiglio! - esclamò solare Alfred, abbracciandolo - Quando vinceremo ti offrirò una Burrobirra, promesso!''  
'' _Damn it!_ Lasciami subito andare, maledetto _yankee_. Lasiami andare!'' gli urlò contro Arthur, cercando di divincolarsi dalla ferrea presa del Cercatore. Falli miseramente, e giurò a se stesso che avrebbe lanciato un Avada Kedavra a chiunque si fosse azzardato a dire che quell'abbraccio indesiderato gli piaceva.


End file.
